My Doll
by TranscendentAlchemist
Summary: Just a typical night for Valeriane (OC) at The Devil's Nest. Or is it? Rated M for mature content and lemons.


Valeriane walked down the dark halls of the Devil's Nest. She was adorned in a short skirt, stockings, heels, and a halter top that showed off the tattoos on her rib cage and back.

She headed toward the room where Greed was usually located, her heels clicking against the hard floor with every step that she took. She turned around the corner and walked through the door. In the room, Greed, Roa, Dolcetto, and Martel were all playing cards.

Candy was there, too.

"Ahh, Valeriane... you're finally here." Greed smirked as he looked over at her. Was he expecting her? She didn't know. What she did know was that he was giving her the vertical stare…

…and that satisfied her.

"Yeah." Valeriane smirked as she walked into the room. "Expecting me?"

"I was hoping you'd show up." Greed smirked.

Martel turned around in the chair she was sitting in. "You're looking awfully sexy today!"

Valeriane laughed. "Thanks, Martel! I'm feeling pretty confident today, so I thought I'd show more skin."

"Wise decision, babe." Martel said as she winked at her. Valeriane and Martel had previously engaged in casual sex, and honestly, they both still got heated from the memories of their spontaneous nights in bed together.

Greed was still giving Valeriane the vertical stare, and she could have sworn she saw some drool accumulating at the corner of his mouth.

Candy took notice in Greed staring at Valeriane and moved from the small cough with Roa, to the larger couch with Greed. Greed, however, took no notice.

"Well? You gonna come sit down?" Greed asked Valeriane with a smile, patting the vacant space on the couch beside him.

Valeriane smirked. "Sure." She walked over to the couch, sat down beside Greed, and crossed her legs.

Martel smirked and reached over to touch Valeriane's leg. "Mm, too bad they're not bare."

Valeriane laughed. "They will be next time for you, babe."

All the men in the room were staring at Martel and Valeriane. Roa had an inquisitive look on his face, while Dolcetto and Greed were grinning.

Valeriane blew Martel a kiss and then leaned forward. "So, who's winning?"

"That would be me!" Dolcetto smirked, pointing to himself with his thumb.

Valeriane giggled. She looked out of the corner of her left eye and could see a pouty look on Candy's face. She could also, barely, hear her start huffing and puffing.

"Hey Greed, you guys have been playing cards for a while now..." Candy said as she started making circles with her index finger on Greed's bicep, "...don't you think you and I should go do something else?"

"Shh, don't interrupt my game!" Greed growled as he basically shoved Candy to the side. Valeriane and Martel laughed. Candy rolled her eyes.

About ten minutes passed and the same game was still going on. Candy was still trying to flirt with Greed, and Valeriane was still beaming on the opposite side of him.

Ohh, and Dolcetto was still winning.

"So, you think this is a good hand?" Greed whispered in Valeriane's ear as he put his arm around her, showing her the cards in his hands.

"Mhmm." Valeriane nodded after observing the cards. She felt the blood rushing to her face. Greed chuckled and kept his arm around her as he went back to focusing on the game. She eventually put one of her arms behind Greed's back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Greed let out a satisfied sigh.

Valeriane looked over at Martel, who was beaming back at her. Valeriane had a facial expression that said, "I cannot believe this is happening!" Martel understood what the look on her face was saying and she gave a thumbs up.

"Hey- I think I've won!" Dolcetto said as he confidently slammed down his hand of cards.

"Heh, I don't think so." Greed said, as he slightly leaned forward and lied his hand down immediately after Dolcetto.

"Wha- HOW?!" Dolcetto exclaimed.

Greed chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, my friend." Kind of funny, coming from someone named after one of the seven deadly sins.

Dolcetto glared at Greed and looked like he wanted to bark. Valeriane laughed.

"That's not fair! I want another game!" Dolcetto exclaimed.

"Ahh, another would be nice, but I have some business I need to attend to." Greed said as he got up and stretched.

"Gah... dammit, Greed!" Dolcetto said. Greed chuckled once more before leaving the room with a wave of his hand.

"Come on, Dolcetto... we could just play a game with Valeriane. If that's okay with you." Roa said, looking at Valeriane for approval.

"Uhh... not this time. Maybe next time." Valeriane said, waving her hands in front of her. "I think I'm going to go catch up with Greed."

"Besides... I need to kick _Greed's_ ass at this!" Valeriane could hear Dolcetto say as she walked out of the room. She laughed.

"Hey!" Martel said as she grabbed Valeriane's arm.

"Hey!" Valeriane said as she hugged Martel.

"Have fun." Martel whispered into Valeriane's ear. She left a soft kiss on her ear before breaking the hug. She winked.

"I definitely will." Valeriane smiled as she winked back at Martel. She turned back around and continued walking down the dark hallway.

"But Greed...!" Valeriane could hear a voice say from down the hall. She stopped in her tracks and tried to listen to what was going on. She could hear Greed's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying, so she walked closer.

"Candy... go away. I told you that I don't want anything to do with you!" Greed growled.

"But you're Greed! You're supposed to love having women... a-and sex! Greed, please!" Valeriane heard Candy beg. When did she even leave the room?

"What can I say? I'm a bit different now." Greed said. Valeriane heard a loud smack, and then she saw Candy running down the hall with tears in her eyes.

"If you're looking to win his heart, it's not gonna happen!" Candy said bitterly through tears as she ran past Valeriane. "He only wants sex!"

Valeriane just shook her head and continued walking down the hall to where she heard Greed's voice.

"That actually hurt..." Greed said as Valeriane approached him. He rubbed his pink cheek.

Valeriane let out a soft chuckle. "You alright?" she asked Greed.

"Hey now, that's not funny..." Greed joked.

Valeriane laughed. "You're such a baby." she teased, putting a hand on Greed's cheek where it had previously been red.

Greed chuckled and put his hand on Valeriane's. He used his other arm to pull her body closer to him.

"Greed, I-" Valeriane softly whispered. She was cut off by Greed placing an index finger on her lips.

"Shh..." Greed whispered with his index finger still on Valeriane's lips. He pushed some strands of Valeriane's dark, curly hair out of her face. She looked up into his lovely amaranthine eyes. They had such a gentle look to them at that moment; something she had never seen before.

Greed's face slowly inched closer to hers, and both of their eyes continued to narrow until Greed lightly pressed his lips onto hers. She was shocked at first, but eventually began to kiss Greed back. Green smiled into the kiss and tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Ohh, his lips were so soft. Valeriane put her hands on Greed's cheeks and pressed her lips harder against his. A groan escaped from his mouth as he put his hands on her hips. He gave them a squeeze and Valeriane jumped.

Greed chuckled softly as he broke the kiss. "Tickle?"

"A little." Valeriane smiled.

Greed leaned in and pressed his lips against her ear. "Maybe I should put my hands somewhere else, then?" He immediately moved both of his hands onto her butt and gave it a squeeze.

"Greed!" she moaned.

"Sh-Shh…" Greed whispered. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere?"

"Yes… please!" Valeriane begged. Just the thought of being in bed with Greed fed the developing burning ebb at her core.

Greed picked her up bridal-style and carried her a short distance through the halls. He took her into a dark room and tossed her onto the bed. He walked away from the bed and turned on the lights. He walked back over to the bed, where he climbed on top of her and hovered over her. "I want to see your beautiful face and body, doll." Greed growled. Valeriane could feel the burning ebb at her core continuing to grow in intensity.

"Ohh, Greed." She smiled. "Good, because I want to see every inch of your body as you ram your dick into me."

Greed's mouth just about dropped open. He definitely wasn't expecting something like that to come out of her mouth. At least not this early into their activities.

"I want you to ravish me, Gree—" Valeriane began, but was cut off by another kiss from Greed. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pinned them above her head. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue, and she immediately granted him entrance. Feeling his tongue in her mouth made the kiss a hundred times more arousing. She could feel pressure starting to build up as she got more aroused.

Greed broke the kiss and made his way to her neck, where he bit and sucked on it.

"Greed!" she shouted. Greed unpinned one of her hands and placed around her neck. He applied gentle pressure as he held her face up to meet his.

"Louder." Greed growled into her ear. His lips crashed back down onto her neck and she let out a loud moan.

"Greed!" she moaned. He added more pressure to her neck with his hand. She felt him get even harder as she moaned his name. She tried to reach down and grab his erection, but her arm was a little too short. Instead, she put her hands up his shirt and lightly clawed his toned body.

A groan escaped from Greed's lips. "Val…"

She removed her hands from inside his shirt and took his jacket off. Greed removed his hand from her neck and withdrew from kissing her so that she could slip his shirt off him. He utilized the opportunity to remove her shirt as well, revealing her almost perfectly round breasts.

"Mmm, piercings?" he asked, referring to her pierced nipples.

She smiled seductively. "Yes, sir."

"Sexy." Greed growled.

Valeriane didn't even get a chance to open her mouth and say anything because Greed immediately took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Dammit… Greed!" Valeriane moaned as Greed flicked his tongue over her nipple. Greed smirked into her skin and started leaving kisses on the skin all around her breast. She trembled beneath him and put her hands in his hair. She gave his hair a pull when he kissed a spot on the underside of her breast.

"Whatsa matter?" Greed asked as he looked at her. "Sensitive?"

"Mm, yes." Valeriane moaned. "That spot felt so good."

"What spot?" Greed asked as he lowered his face back down to her breast. He gave the underside a lick and Valeriane moaned. "This spot?"

"Yes!" Valeriane moaned. Greed chuckled. He started licking and biting the sensitive skin on Valeriane's breast. Valeriane couldn't even speak coherently. Greed started to suck on the sensitive skin, and this sent Valeriane through the roof.

When there was a decent-sized hickey on Valeriane's right breast, Greed moved on to her left breast and did the same thing as he did to the right. Valeriane felt like she was hovering above both of their bodies and watching what Greed was doing to her.

As soon as Greed was done leaving his mark on her breasts, he returned to her lips and kissed her roughly. Valeriane moaned into the kiss, and then pushed him off her. She sat up and then pushed Greed down onto the bed. She got on top of him and straddled him.

"My turn!" Valeriane smiled.

"Do whatever you want to me, doll." Greed smirked.

Valeriane smirked back at him before placing kisses on his cheeks, and then onto his lips. She made her was down his neck, and onto his toned chest. Greed let out a soft moan as Valeriane tongued his muscular body. He loved the feel of her hot tongue against his skin. And ohh, she loved the way he tasted.

Her fingers washed over his hot skin, dipping into the muscle lines of his abs and into the contours of his hip bones. It took all of Greed's effort not to squirm underneath her.

She got lower and lower, until she got to the hem of Greed's pants. She groaned at the hindrance, and began unbuttoning them, already feeling Greed's even hardening member through the tight fabric. She slowly unzipped Greed's pants, and then reached in, giving Greed's hard member a squeeze. It was so hard that she was almost sure he had his ultimate shield activated as a joke. He bucked his hips as a groan escaped from his throat.

Valeriane bit her lip and smirked, knowing that she had an advantage over Greed at that moment. He looked so helpless. She gave Greed's member another squeeze, causing yet another groan to escape from his throat. She slowly pulled Greed's pants down to his knees, making his member spring out. She was a bit taken back by his size at first, but for some reason, his large size didn't really surprise her. She also noticed that his ultimate shield was not activated. The thought of how much she had him aroused, aroused her even more.

Once she stopped daydreaming of what was to come, she lightly ran her fingers along Greed's shaft, making him shiver. She was enjoying watching Greed helplessly squirm beneath her. She ran her fingertips along his base and through his short, dark, coarse hairs. When she decided that she had finally seen enough of Greed's misery (for the moment, at least), she eased his hard, throbbing member into her mouth, lightly pumping her hand up and down his shaft as the tip of his member went in and out of her mouth.

"Ahh!" Greed moaned as she was taking him into his mouth. He bucked his hips, making his member go even further into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his member, glancing up at him with her eyes full of lust. With her right hand pumping his shaft, she moved her left hand up to his hips, digging her nails into him and attempting to push them down to prevent him from bucking them any further.

"Valeriane..." Greed whispered as he tangled his fingers in his new, soon-to-be lover's dark locks. She licked up the thick vein on the underside of Greed's member, all the way up to the sensitive, smooth tip. She dipped her tongue into the slit, tasting the salty fluid of the pre-cum that was accumulating, and causing yet another groan to escape from Greed's throat. He knew that if he let her carry on for much longer, he would for sure explode.

"I... I can't... ahh, I can't take this anymore..." Greed softly moaned. Barely audible, actually. Greed's member came out of Valeriane's mouth with a soft 'pop,' and Greed pulled her up to him. "Now it's my turn, again." he growled into her ear.

Before she could completely process what Greed said, he flipped her over so that she was on her back, and he was now the one on top of her again. He smirked before leaning down and biting her lip, then kissing down her neck. He found a tender spot on her collarbone and decided to nibble and suck on it for a minute or two.

"Ohh, Gr-" she started, but was interrupted when she found that Greed wasted no time shoving his own hand down her panties. He started rubbing her sensitive button. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back moans that were attempting to escape from her lips.

Greed smirked when he saw that he finally had her where he wanted her. But he was just getting started. He moved from her neck down to her breasts, sucking on the right one while he kneaded the other with his free hand. He flicked his hot tongue over her sensitive, pierced nipple, making her shiver beneath him. After he felt that the right breast had its share, he moved over to the left breast, now kneading the right breast with his hand. Valeriane got goosebumps as Greed's hot tongue swirled around her perked nipple. He revisited the marks that he had left only minutes ago.

Valeriane moaned as Greed licked and sucked the skin that was even more sensitive than before. "Greed…" she gasped.

As soon as Greed was done revisiting the sensitive skin, he decided to move lower. He stopped fondling with her button and removed his hands from her panties. Valeriane let out a pouty sigh, even though she knew that Greed had something planned. She could tell by the feel of him smirking against her skin. He moved his hands to her waist, slightly lifting her torso up to his face as he continued to make his way down to her belly button. The further down he got, the slower he moved. She could feel his hot breath all over her hips and right above her panty line as she shivered beneath him. Greed was taking his sweet old time; he loved her in this way... holding her small body beneath him, her shivering... it was almost enough to make him reach his peak right at that moment.

Greed eventually moved his hands from her waist down to the hem of her panties. He slowly slid them down her short, toned legs, and finally over her ankles, tossing them to the side once they were off. He looked down at her, admiring what he saw. He immediately went back to kissing where her former party line was, and slowly worked his way down more, and more...

Soon, she felt his hot breath at her entrance. She felt as if she had goosebumps on top of her goosebumps. Greed's hot tongue pressed against her entrance, and he licked all the way up to the tip of her sensitive button.

"Greed!" she gasped as the man started to wiggle his tongue as he moved up and down. She reached down and tangled her fingers in Greed's short hair. Greed's hands were massaging her thighs as he continued to pleasure her, almost sending her completely off the edge. He started wiggling his tongue faster, and occasionally dipping it inside of her.

"Ohh, Greed! Mmm, yes!" Valeriane moaned as she trembled beneath Greed. He wanted to see her do more. He lifted his head up and pushed a finger into her, making her gasp as his finger went in as far as it could. He smirked and started moving his finger around inside of her.

"Mmm, damn..." Valeriane moaned as she looked up at Greed and bit her lips. Greed slipped another finger inside of her and started moving his fingers in a 'come here' sort of movement, hitting her sensitive spot every time. He also started rubbing his thumb against her clit, making her legs shake uncontrollably.

"Greed!" she practically screamed.

He smirked. It just kept getting better. He stopped rubbing her clit with his thumb and replaced it with his tongue, and pumped his two fingers in and out of her.

"Mmm, scream for me." Greed hissed as he looked up at Valeriane.

"Greed, please! Ahh... yes!" Valeriane shouted as she tangled her fingers in Greed's hair once again. "Ohh, yes! More!"

"Atta girl..." Greed smirked.

"Greed, mm... I'm gonna...!"

Greed removed his fingers and started using his just his tongue again. He had her so close...

"Greed!" She could feel the pit in her abdomen building up more and more. Then, Greed suddenly stopped.

"I can't let you do that yet..." he whispered as he brought his face back up to hers. His throbbing member poked at her entrance, and she felt like screaming for him to take her. Greed slowly slid his hand up her inner thigh.

"Greed..." Valeriane whispered. Greed chuckled and took his hard, throbbing member in his hand.

"Are you ready?" Greed growled in her ear before biting her lobe. She looked down, bit her lip, and nodded. Greed put two fingers under her dimpled chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his. "Then look at me..."

Greed gave her a kiss on the nose before slowly pushing his large member into her. Valeriane squinted her eyes. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never taken anyone as big as Greed.

"I'm sorry, doll..." Greed said as he rubbed Valeriane's left cheek with his thumb. Valeriane was surprised; Greed had never been this gentle before. She would have expected him to be very demanding in bed, especially with the way he used to talk about women and sex.

She soon adjusted to Greed's large size, and then he started thrusting into her a little faster, starting off with long, steady thrusts. She looked down at Greed's member pumping in and out of her and it made her heart flutter. The dark, coarse hairs at the base, leading up to a thin line of hair that lead to his belly button, right below his toned abs... his toned chest... then finally up to his handsome face. Valeriane's heart was doing flip flops in her chest.

"Ohh, Greed... faster!" Valeriane begged her lover as he continued thrusting into her. Greed started thrusting into her at a new, unfathomable speed. The sound of slapping skin and creaking bed springs filled the room.

Valeriane threw her head back and wrapped her legs around Greed's waist. "Mm, Greed!"

"Valeriane... ahh, yes!" Greed shouted, enjoying the new angle. He had his hands above her shoulders, using his arms to hold himself up. Valeriane put her hands on his back and dug her nails into Greed's hot skin. She was on fire. Both of them were. They both had beads of sweat all over their bodies, their hearts were racing, their minds were only focused on each other...

Greed lowered his head and started leaving kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to allow him easier access.

"Greed..." She whispered, biting her lip. Greed let out a moan. He loved the sound of her voice saying his name, whether it was a scream or barely a whisper. He stopped kissing her neck and went back to looking into her eyes.

"Mmm..." Greed moaned.

Valeriane removed her legs from around his waist and pulled one up beside her, holding it in place with one of her hands.

"You are a goddess, doll..." Greed moaned, enjoying the new angle even more than the previous.

"Ohh, Greed... harder!" She begged, looking up into Greed's eyes.

"As you wish." He growled before picking up his pace once more. The sound of smacking skin was now louder, and moans and groans were more frequent.

"Greed! Ooh..." Valeriane moaned. Greed replaced her hand with one of his, and Valeriane pulled Greed's face down to hers, causing their lips to crash against one another. Greed ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she let him in without hesitation. Their tongues collided and battled as Greed thrusted into her, and she tried to keep up with Greed's pace. The kisses they were sharing and the hot breaths against each others' faces between the kisses were increasing the lovers' arousal tenfold.

Valeriane felt the pressure build up at her core, and suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Greed, I'm gonna…!" Valeriane moaned.

"Cum for me, doll." Greed demanded. She let herself go, and felt her muscles contracting and twitching around Greed's member as he continued to thrust into her.

"Greed!" She moaned as her muscles continued to contract. She was having the best orgasm she has ever had in her life, and she didn't want it to end.

As her orgasm came to a slow stop, she pulled Greed down closer to her by his shoulders. His face got closer and closer to hers, as if she were pulling him in for a kiss. When his lips were a few centimeters away from hers, she slid her hands to the sides of his collarbones, and flipped him over so that she was on top of him.

"Ooh, you wanna be in control again?" Greed asked, biting his lip. She put a finger on his lips.

"Shh." she whispered. Greed smirked under her finger. He slowly opened his mouth and took Valeriane's finger in, biting and licking it. He took his left hand and slithered his fingers around her hand that was near his face. She spotted his Ouroburos tattoo and admired it, along with everything else he was doing. He pulled her finger out of his mouth and laced his fingers with hers, doing the same thing with the other hand.

"Ride me, babygirl." Greed growled.

That alone sent a shiver up Valeriane's spine as she started moving up and down on top of her lover, making deep groans escape from his throat.

"Ohh, yes..." Greed groaned before biting his bottom lip. She started moving faster, making her breathing become even more shallow and quick. Greed looked up at her and admired her whole body as it moved on top of him.

"Greed..." she moaned as she kept moving at a quick and steady pace. She threw her head back, bit her lip, and closed her eyes as she continued to whisper her lover's name. Being on top brought her to a whole new level of pleasure.

It was then that Greed decided that he couldn't stay still anymore. His hands unlaced from hers and he put them on her hips. He started thrusting up into her, eventually coming in sync with her crashing down on him.

"Ohh, Greed!" she shouted as her lover thrust up into her. Her head was no longer thrown back; she was now looking down at Greed, admiring his toned abdomen and chest... his seductive smirk... His lovely purple eyes looking up upon her.

"Ahh, Valeriane..." Greed groaned, moving his hands from her hips to her back, lightly scratching it.

"Greed! Ohh, yes!" Valeriane moaned as Greed thrust up into her a little harder. Greed moved his hands from Valeriane's back to her waist, gripping it tightly as he pulled her down on to him. She put her hands on Greed's abs and dug her nails into him. She rocked her hips, still in sync with Greed's thrusts, making him throw his head back.

"Ahh, yes…" Greed moaned as he continued to thrust up into his lover.

"Ohh, Greed..." Valeriane moaned as she tried to stay in sync with Greed. "Greed… I'm so close."

"Ohh yes, say my name, baby... say it..." Greed whispered. Valeriane decided to lower her face down to his again and start whispering in his ear.

"Greed..." she moaned into his ear after huffing in his scent. "Ohh, Greed..." She slithered her left hand behind his neck and started kissing the soft skin behind his left ear.

"I want you to cum for me, doll." Greed groaned. "And scream my name when you cum!"

"Yes…" She moaned. She could feel her walls getting tight. "Ohh, Greed! I'm gonna—ohh, I'm gonna cum!"

"Scream my name, doll!" Greed shouted.

"GREEEED!" She moaned as an intense orgasm made her vaginal walls pulsate again. Her pulsating walls around his member almost made Greed reach his own peak, but he knew that he couldn't do that quite yet.

As soon as her orgasm came to an end, Greed flipped her over. Instead of getting back on top of her, he got off the bed. Ohh no, was he done?

Please don't let him be done.

Greed's member was so erect that it almost stood straight up as he got off of the bed. He motioned for her to come over to him. She got up off of the bed and stood in front of Greed. He turned her around, and she could feel his perfect member touching her butt. He pushed her down onto the bed so that she was on all fours. He positioned himself at her vaginal entrance, and entered her from behind.

"Oooh!" she moaned as he pushed himself all the way into her. He grabbed a lock of her hair.

"You- have- a- beautiful- body-, baby." Greed said between thrusts. She thought it felt good with him being on top of her, and even better when she was on top of him, but this felt even better!

"Greed!" she moaned as Greed slowly thrusted into her. Was he teasing her? "F-Faster. Please."

"What was that, doll?" Greed asked as he continued his thrusts at a slow pace. Ohh, he wanted her to beg?

"Greed." She moaned. "Faster. Please. Harder. Ohh, please… fuck me harder."

That was all it took. Greed started thrusting into her at an incredible speed.

"GREED!" She moaned. Greed was hitting her g-spot perfectly in this position. He pulled her hair even harder, making her head come closer to him. He leaned over and put a hand over her neck, pushing his thumb and finger into either side of her neck. "Ahh, Greed…"

"Mmm… Valeriane!" Greed moaned. He took his hand off of her neck and slapped her butt, which made her jump with pleasure.

"Again, Greed!" She moaned.

"Again what?" He teased.

"Spank me again Greed." She moaned. "Please spank me again!"

Greed spanked her butt even harder than he did the first time, making her shout, "Yes! Greed!"

"Ohh, baby…" Greed groaned as he continued thrusting into her.

"Greed…" She moaned. "I want to have marks on he tomorrow. I want to show that I'm yours."

Greed let out a loud groan. "Anything for you, doll." Greed spanked her again.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I'm… I'm gonna cum again!" She started rubbing her clit as Greed thrusted into her.

"Ahh… come for me, doll!" Greed groaned as he spanked her again.

She felt her walls starting to pulsate as she was, once again, sent over the edge. "GREED!"

He started to slow down slightly as the pulsation of her walls slowed down.

"Please… don't stop, Greed!" She begged. "I'm going to cum again!"

Greed let out a groan. "You are fucking incredible!" He said as he once again picked up the pace. Valeriane kept rubbing her clit as Greed thrusted in and out of her.

"Yes, baby… say my name!" Greed moaned. "You are so sexy when you say my name!"

"Ohh, Greed!" Val shouted as her fourth orgasm consumed her.

As soon as her walls stopped trembling from her orgasm, Greed pulled out of her.

"I want you to ride me again, baby." Greed whispered into her ear.

Val smirked and stood up off of the bed. She smiled seductively as she turned around and faced her lover. She pushed him down onto the bed and immediately crawled on top of him. She positioned herself on top of Greed's member, and slowly slid herself down onto him. She started moving her hips against his body.

"Valeriane..." Greed moaned. He moved one of his hands from her waist to one side of her neck, leaving kisses on the other side. He could feel himself getting closer and closer... just a few more thrusts and he knew he'd finally reach his peak. He slid his hand from Valeriane's neck to her cheek, pulling her face to his and pressing his lips to hers.

"Greed..." Valeriane moaned between kisses. Greed pulled his face away from hers and looked up into her eyes. After two more thrusts up into her, he finally reached his climax.

"Val!" Greed shouted with pleasure. Valeriane felt jets of Greed's hot seed spill inside of her and knew that Greed finally climaxed. Greed's thrusts slowed and Valeriane stopped moving on top of him. After a few seconds, both of the lovers stopped moving, and Valeriane collapsed on top of Greed. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over on his side, gently pushing her over to the side of him.

"You are incredible..." Greed whispered, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled. "So are you." Greed smiled back at her and kissed her nose. He pulled her close to him and she nuzzled into his chest. He removed one of his arms from around her and pulled the sheets over the two of them, wrapping the arm back around her once he was done.

"Greed...?" Valeriane whispered into Greed's chest.

"Yeah?" Greed asked as he started rubbing her back.

"I l- yo-" Valeriane mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that?" Greed asked.

Valeriane gulped. "I said... I love you."

Greed stopped rubbing her back. Love? He wondered. He chuckled. Never in the world did he think he would feel the way he did for her. Before her, women were always just possessions to him. But her... she was different.

She was special.

"Hmm." Greed chuckled. "I love you, too."

Valeriane was shocked that he said it back. Very shocked, actually. She was glad that her face was against his chest, because she wouldn't have wanted him to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She giggled and nuzzled even further into his chest. Greed lifted his head and kissed his lover on the cheek before tightening his arms around her. They were both comfortable, being in each other's arms.

Greed reached an epiphany; he realized that he never truly wanted many women… he's only wanted the perfect woman, and Val was just that to him.


End file.
